The biomedical application of image analysis continues to be our broad objective, with primary reference tto chromosomes and secondary reference to leukocytes and other cellular images. Our areas of interest include: a. the design, development and evaluation of high-fidelity digital interactive microscope scanning and analysis systems; b. the development of algorithms, software, and supporting systems for manipulating, describing and classifying biological images; c. the preparative and cytochemical aspects of presenting cells and chromosomes for image analysis; d. the cytogenetic exploitation of quantitative and machine-oriented measurements of DNA and other constituents of human and other chromosomes; e. the study of color, texture and other approaches to the discrimination of leukocytes and cellular models of transformation, differenctiation and neoplasia.